


Your Name.

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, M/M, Two Shot, implied anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: If Ozma gained a friend during the beginning of his second life, and perhaps possibly more than just a friend.
Relationships: Ozma (RWBY) & Original Character(s), Ozma/Salem (RWBY)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I've been working on! This one is about Ozma 2.0 (I call him Ezra) and how he met Sino Sky, the man in blue Ozma saves in v6 e3 in Jinn's vision. Sino Sky isn't his canon name, just something I named him.  
> I just really want the best for Ozma!  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ezra stabbed a Grimm in the chest with a Pitchfork, the beast was quick to turn into dust. Suddenly though, the man shook his head as if coming out of a trance. He backed away from the Pitchfork that stood upright in the dirt. Golden brown eyes took in his surroundings, he saw frightened people running through the surrounding woods, away from a burning village. He can only stare in horror and confusion.

_ "Help me!"  _ A man cried from the far left of Ezra. He saw a man swinging a sword around frantically, leaving himself open for attacks. The Grimm he fought against clawed his side and the man instantly went down. 

"Help me!" He cried again and then Ezra’s eyes flashed gold. He rushed forward, picking up a lone sword in the ground. He placed himself between the stranger and the Grimm.

He slashed at its right arm then at its left. Finally, he pierced the blade through the beasts chest before it could recover, watching it scatter away in the wind. 

The man got up from the ground and spun his savior by the shoulder making Ezra face him. 

"Thank you for saving me." The man said with a grateful smile. "Please tell me, what is your name?" 

Ezra's eyes widen, dropping the sword and looking at his hands. Just who  _ is  _ he? 

"I… I don't…" Ezra mumbled. His voice was different, a little deeper, and had a slight accent to it. 

"You don't remember?" The other man frowned, Grimm howling in the near distance. "I'm, uh, Sino Sky, and we best be on our way. You may be all fancy with a sword but there's more coming and you're- no offense- no match for a pack of them. We need to leave." He grabbed Ozma's gloved hand and ran. Ozma stumbled for a moment before running away with Sino.

"Where… where are we going?" Ozma asked. 

"Somewhere safe!" Sino looked back.

Eventually, they found shelter in a neighboring village. It was the sister village, one that was bigger than the other and had walls surrounding it. Sino dragged Ozma, still holding his hand, to a small but wide building.

“What-  _ Who’s _ building is this?” Ozma asked from behind Sino. 

“This is the refugee center!” Sino opened the door and gestured for Ozma to enter first.

“Thank you…” Ozma thanked him softly.

“The refugee center arranges temporary living arrangements for people like us from the village.” Sino continued to explain as they walked up to the front desk where they met a woman who had her blonde hair in a semi-messy bun. Sino explained their situation, the woman nodding along, it’s a story she heard all before. After a while, she handed Sino a metal key attached to a ring and told him that their temporary home is building number Three and to enjoy their stay. 

Once again, Ozma found himself being dragged to another building and on the way, Ozma saw people in cages. Some of them had scales or horns, some had fangs and animal ears. He looked on with bewilderment. He must have stopped in his tracks if Sino’s tug on his hand was anything to go on.

“Those are Faunus,” Sino said.

“Faunus?”

“People born with animal characteristics.” The blue-eyed man said as the stopped in front of a tall house that’s divided into two homes. 

“But… but why are they in cages?” Sino sighed.

“Because they are what they are.” Sino unlocked the door and it opened with a loud creak and once more gestured Ozma to enter first. Once in, the other man closed the door.

“That’s cruel.” Ozma narrowed his eyes. Sino held his hands up in surrender.

“I know, but we can’t change it.”

“Have you’ve tried?” Ozma questioned and that made Sino pause. 

“You’re something else.” a smile crept on his face and gently touched Ozma’s chest with a closed fist. Ozma felt something in his chest stir when Sino flashed him that smile of his.

The next few hours were spent on picking which room they were going to take, which Ozma thought was pointless because their rooms were right next to each other and looked the same, and then Sino had found some red crystals and some blue ones at the bottom of a worm wooden crate by the indoor fire pit with a decent-sized black metal pot hanging on a rod that laid across two supporting wooden stakes. He moved from the crate to another wooden crate, but this one was a bit bigger, longer in length, and wider. When he removed the lid, a cloud of cold mist escaped and he pulled out a thick piece of meat that’s big enough to fill three people’s stomachs.

“What do you say to dinner?” Sino turned to Ozma and gave the meat in his hand a small shake. In response, the white-haired man’s stomach growled.

Ozma stood back while his golden-brown eyes followed Sino while he danced about the kitchen, watching him light a flame with those strange red crystals to cutting the meat in squares, then to Sino making the water appear through blue crystals. Sino had added a few more ingredients, such as seasoning and carrots and broth. He watched as Sino knelt in front of the used pot as he stirred the soup. Ozma felt that feeling in his chest again, faint as the last but still there. He was unsure of what this meant to him. 

Soon after that, Ozma found himself sitting on a floor cushion, next to Sino, eating out of a chip at the rim dark green bowl on a small polished tea table. He took his first bite and melted where he sat. He couldn't help the small noise he made of pure delight and surprise. 

Sino had chuckled and asked him if it really was that good.

“I’ve never tasted anything like this!” Ozma proclaimed. Sino rests his chin on his palm and smiled softly, the way Ozma’s eyes lit up like the clear night sky. Come to think of it, this is the happiest Ozma has been since earlier that night. He blinked, realizing how late it must be.

“Well, I think we should head to bed then.” He got up with a grunt. 

“Are you alright?” Ozma looked up at him as Sino passed.

“Yeah, my aura protected me from the worst of it, doesn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt.”

“A-aura? What is that?” Ozma stood up with his bowl and spoon in his hands.

Sino stared at Ozma for a moment. “You...you don’t- did you hit your head?” he gently grabbed at Ozma’s hair and began ruffling around his white hair, looking for any wounds.

“Hey--”

“Can’t believe I didn’t check you into the clinic!” 

“Wait I--” 

“I don’t see any wounds...but that doesn’t mean you don’t have anything internally wrong with you.” 

“S-Sino!” Ozma protested before Sino let him go, putting his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, Okay! Just checking." Sino said. 

"Glad to see you care, " Ozma grumbled before trying to fix his already messy platinum hair. 

So in laughed in response, a little later they found themselves saying good night to each other and sleeping in their new rooms. Ozma stayed awake, laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, whenever he closed his eyes, he saw flashes of a woman with golden hair and sky blue eyes, he was a terrifyingly tall man with gracefully curved antlers. 

When he awoke the next morning, he found Sino had set a plate for him and himself.

“Good morning,” the man smiled, they ate their breakfast with easy chatter, as the days to months and months turned into two years, they fell in an easy routine of soft chatter in the mornings, dirtying their hands in a nearby crop field in the blazing afternoons, and finding themselves in a comforting closeness at night.


	2. The White Witch in The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozma finds the white witch that lives in the scary woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it finally! Mentions of abuse and candle wax!! When I was searching up if injuries can be caused by wax, I ended up reading articles about wax play  
> Wasn't my intention to go THERE but it happened so, ,,   
> Yeah! Enjoy!

Ozma found himself walking alone on a dirt path deep in the woods, he turned when the whispers startled him, his brown eyes darted around in the shadows of the trees. Once he saw nothing, he continued walking forward. 

A voice in the back of his head told him he was crazy for leaving the good home he had in this strange new world, but Ozma couldn't help it, when he heard stories of the White Witch who dwells deep within the woods, he knew he had to check it out, it weighed on his mind for weeks until one day he left a note for Sino to find in the morning. It was awful of Ozma, but he was just a man, just not a very good one.

Ozma stepped in front of the abandoned but strangely lived home, the door creaked ominously, and a woman of snow-white hair and paler than pure snow skin stepped out of the darkness with a scowl. Her malicious red eyes widened and Ozma found his eyes doing the same, the woman before him softened, Ozma smiled, they slowly reached for the other's hand and gently grasped it.

"So…what do we do now?"

"Whatever we like." She responded softly.

Ozma found himself staring out the window of their castle, he was dressed in the finest of blue silk pajamas one of his devoted followers tailored for him, in thanks, Ozma blessed him with good crops, healthy cattle, and fresh waters, his devoted follower wept as he thanked Ozma over and over again. 

The so-called God of remnant looked troubled, he had the faint edges of fear on his face, he thought of ways to make up to Salem after he refused her offer to replace their people with what they can't be. He feared he would receive a punishment similar to a previous punishment.

At that time, Ozma stopped Salem from killing a man who defied her, calling her a fraud. Ozma instead made Salem reluctantly spare his life and in turn, the man chose to worship Ozma, but only Ozma. He called him "The Merciful Light." Ozma then found out his name was Rolan, and he was a baker, and he baked the sweetest of cakes, the fluffiest of loaves of bread, and the best of pastries. 

His punishment for that day had Salem forcing him on his knees in the darkest room in the castle, his hands outstretched and gloveless, hot wax dripped on his hands from above and he wasn't allowed out of the chamber until the candle had no more wax to spill. The candle was newly lit. 

He shuddered at the thought of kneeling for hours as red wax coated his hands and the edges of his wrists. If he were to remove his pristine white gloves, he can see the wounds that went untreated by Salem and himself, and they scarred over time.   
He didn't want to be punished again for "stepping out of line" again, as Salem once called it.

"you must leave." A voice echoed in his head. Ozma jumped and turned around.

"Who's there?" He called out, scanning the room with his eyes.

"Hurry, get changed and leave, now." The voice said urgently.

"Where would I go? What about the children?" Ozma's voice shook. 

"Wake your daughters and leave, your wife isn't the loving woman you believe to be, I've seen the way she hurts you." 

"Where would I even go?" Ozma chuckled bitterly.

"Don't you remember the man, Sino Sky?"


End file.
